


Good Lil Wolf

by yffismydrug



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Halloween, Hongjoong, M/M, Oneshot, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolves, kimhongjoong - Freeform, seonghwa, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Werewolves are a myth. Just like other myths, people either believe them or think nothing of them. For the most part, everyone believes werewolves do not exist, since no evidence has ever been discovered. That means they do not exist then. Right? While Seonghwa brushes off the idea of his father and his friends going hunting for them, Hongjoong seems uneasy about the idea.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Good Lil Wolf

The night had only begun but Seonghwa was already pacing back and forth anxiously as he waited in the living room by the large window. People talked and enjoyed themselves just outside of the large oak doors that sealed him away by himself. He watched as the evening sky fell into darkness minute by minute. The autumn leaves which danced like fire on the trees became concealed as the sun set lower into the sky. 

“I thought he’d arrive sooner than this…” Seonghwa muttered to himself as the small heels of his shoes clacked against the polished wooden floors. 

This party was almost as important as the one held around Christmas time. Diplomats, clergymen, and other high ranking officials attended to begin talks for the next year. Come winter, new deals would be made amongst everyone, so this get-together was more to lighten everyone's spirits and perhaps begin talks of new plans. For the most part, Seonghwa knew his parents would take care of everything, but he still had to make his appearance and mingle at least a bit at some point. 

Right as Seonghwa was about to shut the window to keep the chillier night air out, he heard the sound of carriage wheels and horse hooves. When he gazed down the road a bit, he saw the familiar carriage he had been waiting on. The window he had been pulling closed was yanked shut before he ran to the large oak doors and pulled one open. He immediately composed himself more and headed to the front of the house so he could greet his guest. 

It was perfect timing. As he opened the front door, he saw the slightly younger male step out from the carriage and thank his driver. Gravel crunched beneath his boots as he pulled a mask out of the inside pocket of his jacket. Seonghwa gasped at how stunning he looked. Even though it was mostly dark outside, he could make out the male’s outfit. A rich Persian blue jacket paired with matching slacks slacks, a silver silk shirt underneath which was tucked into his pants, and black knee high boots that had silver detailing on them. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail which was secured with a silver lace ribbon which allowed for the singular ear piercing, a sapphire, to show off nicely. 

“I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Seonghwa called as he could tell the male was nervous and trying to waste time outside. 

Head snapped up at the voice, it was now the younger male’s turn to gawk at Seonghwa. A cream colored jacket with tons of gold detailing which was paired with a white shirt underneath and tucked into a pair of white slacks. The white ankle boots he wore pulled the ensemble together along with the gold and white mask he watched Seonghwa slip on. As he watched his fluffy, short, black hair rustle in the breeze, he became aware of just how cold it was becoming outside.

“Come on, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa called, his hand extended towards the male. 

Hongjoong’s first step was a bit shuffled, the gravel crunching under his boots more. When he saw the reassuring smile on Seonghwa’s face and the small hand gesture for him to come, he picked up his feet and moved faster. He approached the ten steps which led to the front door and quickly climbed them. Once he reached the top of the stairs, Seonghwa pulled him away from the stream of light and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. 

“You look amazing,” praised Seonghwa happily. He held Hongjoong at arms length to get a better look at him and could not help but smile more. 

“I should be telling you that,” replied Hongjoong as he looked up at the taller male. “I know you said you’d wear all white but...I didn’t expect...this…”

“And I didn’t expect you to come dressed as the night sky,” Seonghwa told him as he leaned in closer and whispered it into his ear. 

Now Hongjoong was glad it was darker outside because he could feel his face was heating up from that. The first time he had confessed his feelings for Seonghwa it had been a little over a year ago when he had visited him and they had gone down to a nearby pond when he had blurted it out. Ever since then, Seonghwa had told him he would forever prefer the night sky over the bright day sky. 

“If I’m your night sky, from the looks of you, you’re my moon,” Hongjoong told him in an embarrassed tone. 

“You’ve always had mixed emotions about the moon. Are you trying to tell me something?” questioned Seonghwa.

Hongjoong’s eyes widened in shock as he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

A chuckle came from Seonghwa as he gave Hongjoong a hug back and told him, “I was only joking, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” 

While they continued to hug, Seonghwa’s mother popped her head out and called out, “Seonghwa! There you are. Oh! Who’s…? Is that Hongjoong?” 

Although Hongjoong tried to pull away from Seonghwa, the older male had a tight grip on him still and did not allow for him to move much at all. 

“He arrived not too long ago and said he was cold so I figured I’d give him a hug,” explained Seonghwa before he finally released Hongjoong.

“Hello, Mrs. Park,” he greeted with a bow and small smile. 

“You two should come inside now,” Mrs. Park told them. “And you shouldn’t do that again. Especially around your father.” 

As she turned her back to go back inside, Seonghwa turned his attention to Hongjoong to see him with his head tilted down and sliding on his mask. Both of them knew it was not acceptable for two men to have any sort of romantic relationship together, so what they were doing was dangerous. 

“Let’s go in. It’s alright,” Seonghwa assured him before he guided him inside and closed the door behind them. 

The night continued on until it was dinner time and they all gathered at a long table in the dining room. All of the higher up men with power sat together at the head of the table with their wives sitting towards the middle of the table away from them. Then towards the other end of the table, were the children of those families. The only reason Seonghwa was there was because he had told his parents he had no interest in taking part in tonight’s festivities unless Hongjoong could be there to keep him company. Since his parents knew he did not care for the other children much, they had agreed in order to keep themselves looking good as hosts. 

“I think it’s time gentlemen!” called out Seonghwa’s father as he stood up at the front of the table.

“Dear...you’re not serious…” his mother then groaned, followed by the other wives who also rolled their eyes.

Hongjoong leaned in towards Seonghwa and tugged on his sleeve slightly to gain his attention. “What’s your father talking about?” 

Before Seonghwa could turn around to explain the situation to him, his father began to speak again.

“Of course I am! Each year we go on a search for the werewolves!” 

“Werewolves? Aren’t those a myth?” Hongjoong whispered to Seonghwa with a concerned expression on his face. 

This time, Seonghwa nodded his head and responded, “But it is said they resemble a basic wolf and the only difference is they are only larger and more powerful. Each night before the last day of October, the men go on a hunt.”

The seat under Hongjoong creaked slightly as he shifted away from the adults at the head of the table. After the men all got up from the table and started to gather their weapons, the women begrudgingly moved to an open room where they would continue to talk. Seonghwa’s mother told the children where they could go to continue talking before they were all left alone. 

With no interest in talking with the other children, Seonghwa got up and tugged Hongjoong along with him, away from everyone else. He led him down the hallway and around the corner where no one else would hear or see them. 

“Should we-”

“Shhh!” Seonghwa silenced him by placing a finger to his lips and leaned down closer to him. “I thought we could go have some fun of our own.”

“But...aren’t you especially supposed to mingle with the others? Won’t that help for when you have more status?” asked Hongjoong as he gazed around quickly to make sure they had not been seen scurrying away. 

Seonghwa lightly shoved Hongjoong against the stone wall and trapped him there. The younger looked up and held his breath in anticipation. As Seonghwa leaned down closer to him, Hongjoong bent his legs and lowered himself as well. He only stopped when he realized one of Seonghwa’s legs were between his. 

“I...um...should go wait with everyone else so I don’t miss my carriage,” Hongjoong explained as he made an attempt to free himself from his current situation. 

“Don’t you remember what we discussed?” questioned Seonghwa while he stopped Hongjoong’s escape efforts. “We’d go all the way at the end of October.”

A gasp came from Hongjoong as he finally remembered that they had agreed upon that. They had talked about it for months, since they both knew they wanted it but were too nervous to go forward with anything. His attention snapped back to Seonghwa when he felt a hand on his hip give him a gentle squeeze.

“It’s not the end of October yet though!” he argued politely. “That’s tomorrow!” 

“Which is why you’re spending the night with me tonight,” replied Seonghwa with a smirk.

“My carriage driver was already told to pick me up tonight,” Hongjoong quickly told him with a shake of his head. “I have to go back.”

“Not to worry. I’ve already asked my mother to turn him away and come back tomorrow night for you...if you wish to leave.” Seonghwa kept his eyes on Hongjoong, confused by the younger’s sudden hesitation when this was something they had both been looking forward to. 

“W-why would I spend the night if we aren’t going to do anything?” questioned Hongjoong as he looked for a loophole to escape. 

This time, a pout crossed Seonghwa’s lips. “We might not have sex tonight, but that doesn’t mean we can’t play around and get you ready.”

If Seonghwa had already told his mother to turn his carriage away and prepared everything, he did not see a way he could turn him down. He had planned everything out and given him no way to back out.

"Don't worry," cooed Seonghwa as he ran his hand down the side of Hongjoong's face. "I'll be gentle."

Those last three words were enough to make Hongjoong turn a deep shade of red. This time, his blush ran down his neck and to his ears as well, which made it easy for Seonghwa to see this time around. Hongjoong heard Seonghwa chuckle before his head was lifted gently and a pair of lips found themselves against his. During their kiss, Seonghwa moved them to a small alcove in the wall where a suit of armor used to stand before it had been r moved to be cleaned. Hongjoong was shoved all the way back against the wall while Seonghwa shielded him from anyone's view. Their kiss intensified quickly and Hongjoong soon found their lips parting, which caused a small whimper of disappointment to come from him.

"I know you want more, and I want to give you more, but we should move to elsewhere," the elder male explained.

"Why?" Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's neck and was about to pull him back down when a hand was placed over his mouth.

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow before asking, "Have you forgotten how dangerous it is for us to do this here? Or has the excitement in your pants clouded your mind?"

Hongjoong was glad for the hand over his mouth because when Seonghwa palmed his erection he could not stop himself from moaning. His hands grabbed at Seonghwa's wrist so he could hold his hand in place as he rubbed himself against it for more friction. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you act like this," commented Seonghwa with a pleased smirk. "Just a while ago it seemed like you were hesitant about tonight. But now...I think you're looking forward to it." 

When he lowered his hand from Hongjoong's mouth, he saw the shorter male suck his bottom lip into his mouth and bite it. 

"I'm just-"

_ *BANG* _

"Ahhh!" Hongjoong clung to Seonghwa in shock and looked around with wide eyes.

A hand in the back of Hongjoong's head calmed the male before Seonghwa explained, "That means they've begun their hunt." 

The reaction from the other male made Seonghwa pause and look down at him. He was still looking around as if something was about to happen to him at any moment.

"Why are you still scared? You're not going to get hurt," Seonghwa told him. "If anything, they'll catch a wolf. All that'll do is help control the problem we've been having with them killing our livestock."

"When do they normally end their hunt?"

"Hmm...probably in two hours or so. Before midnight for certain. Why?"

Hongjoong shook his head and this time smiled at Seonghwa. "Let's go to your room before anyone sees us."

Without any hesitation, Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong along behind him and led them to his room. After Hongjoong was pulled inside, the door was closed and locked behind them to ensure no one would catch them interacting together. 

"Still spotless...just how I remember it from before," commented Hongjoong.

"Of course...why would I want a dusty, dirty room?" questioned Seonghwa as he stepped away from his door.

A pair of arms wound their way around Hongjoong's waist and began to unfasten the front of his pants with hardly any trouble. Once they were open, Seonghwa slid a hand in and palmed his erection through his underwear. He held Hongjoong against him as he pushed his underwear down and began to stroke him more to life.

"W-wait! I-I can't! I'm going to-!" Hongjoong cut himself off as he reached his climax and released himself in Seonghwa's hand.

"Let's get you more comfortable," Seonghwa whispered in his ear before he scooped him up into his arms and carried him to the bed.

As Hongjoong was placed down, he caught as Seonghwa looked back to where his cum was on the floor.

"Worry about that mess later," Hongjoong told him. "We're just about to make more here anyways." 

Although he groaned at the thought of leaving the mess, Seonghwa turned his attention to Hongjoong and climbed onto his bed as well. He placed a hand on Hongjoong's chest and slowly ran it down until he reached the bottom of his shirt, which he then lifted to expose his stomach. 

Understanding what Seonghwa wanted, Hongjoong began to shrug off his jacket and managed to toss it off to the side. He was about to remove his mask so he could get his shirt off easily, when Seonghwa grabbed his hand and brought it down.

"Leave that on," he instructed. "It makes you look more mysterious...I like it."

"If mystery is what you want...I can do that," replied Hongjoong as he then began to help Seonghwa finish removing his shirt. 

As Seonghwa leaned down to capture his lips once more, it was now Hongjoong's turn to let the older male know what he wanted. He grabbed the waistline of his pants and gave him a harsh tug to bring his hips down against his. The friction they caused made Seonghwa moan in anticipation of what would happen tomorrow. 

It did not take too much longer before they helped each other to rid the rest of their clothing. Some remained draped over the edge of the bed, others pooled on the floor, and their boots had landed with four heavy thuds. 

Now, more nervous than before, Hongjoong laid there with his legs pressed together and drawn in slightly. 

"You want me to play with you back here first?" Seonghwa questioned as he pressed Hongjoong's legs against his body more so he was more exposed.

"I never said that!" Hongjoong shrieked as he extended one of his legs and pressed his foot against Seonghwa's shoulder. 

"Ah, ah. Let's not get violent. I already told you I'd be gentle."

"Do you even know what you're doing!?" 

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong by his ankle and removed it from his shoulder before he used that leverage to flip him over onto his side. As Hongjoong laid there in slight shock, he found Seonghwa positioned directly over him, stopping him from rolling in any direction.

"You know, once you travel a little distance away from here, you find places that don't shun the idea of two men being together. When you find places like that, you also find books," Seonghwa explained.

"There are places like that?" 

"Surprisingly, yes."

Hongjoong brought his hand up to his mouth and began to nibble at his thumb nail as he thought. It would be great to be able to live somewhere like that. But for now it would be even better to see the kinds of books Seonghwa was referring to. Perhaps he had bought some of them and had them hidden somewhere in his room?

While he was lost in his thoughts, he had not realized that Seonghwa had slightly repositioned himself and now had a hand down but his butt. It was only once he felt a finger brush against his entrance that he was snapped out of it.

"I've got you," Seonghwa assured him before he gently pressed a finger in. "Breath."

"Umph...you try...with a finger...in your ass…" groaned Hongjoong as he fisted the cover under him.

"I hate to break it to you, Hongjoong...but I'm significant larger than my finger." 

"Damn it…" he growled before he started to try and focus on breathing like Seonghwa had told him to.

For the next few hours, Seonghwa did many things with Hongjoong and taught him a few things he had read about in books. His bed did, in fact, become a large mess with how many times both of them had cum. Seonghwa never would have guessed that Hongjoong had such amazing stamina and worried that he might need to work on his own. 

They both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms under the warm covers on the bed. No more gunshots had been heard while they played around with each other, but they could hear the autumn wind howling, signaling it might storm tonight or tomorrow. 

\----

Seonghwa reached his arm out in a sleepy daze when he realized Hongjoong was no longer in his arms. His arm moved around the warm covers as he tried to find him but eventually realized he was not in the bed anymore. Eyes cracked open, Seonghwa looked around the dark room quickly before he sat up. 

“Hongjoong?” he called while he tossed the cover off his body and stood up. 

Since he had felt the bed was still warm where Hongjoong had laid, he knew the younger male must have gotten up not too long ago. Perhaps he had gotten thirsty and gone to the kitchen to get some water. He knew Hongjoong knew usually got thirst at night and especially after the activities, he should have gone to get him something to simplify things. 

Out of bed now, he blindly grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them on along with a plush, fur lined, robe from his wardrobe. While he slid on the robe, he also figured he would grab one for Hongjoong as well, just because he knew it got colder at night and he might want one. He then headed out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone had left hours ago and everyone else was fast asleep. 

When he was closer to the kitchen, he was started by the sudden sounds of pots toppling to the floor with loud clunks and bangs. 

“So I was right,” Seonghwa told himself with a faint smile on his face, mainly because he still felt half asleep as he wandered around. 

As he pushed the kitchen door open, ready to surprise Hongjoong with the warm robe, he saw the other door in the kitchen begin to swing shut. Before it could fully close, however, a strong gust of wind forced it to fling back open. In the night, lit by the moon, he could make out a figure who he could only assume to be Hongjoong, stumbling towards the forest which was not too far from their property. 

“What is he doing? Is he worried about tomorrow? Did I push things too far and he feels the need to get away from me now?” Seonghwa muttered to himself, now feeling terrible and even more concerned than before. 

His hand caught the door before it could swing fully closed and observed Hongjoong for a few more seconds before he headed out as well. From the appearance of the male, it looked like he had thought ahead and grabbed some sort of jacket, most likely from his wardrobe before he headed out. While he kept his eyes on Hongjoong, he hastily slid on some boots one of the workers left by the door just in case he needed some. They did not fit the best, since they were a bit too large, but that was all he had to work with. There was no time to return to his room and grab a pair of his own, or he would lose sight of Hongjoong.

Hongjoong disappeared into the forest not too long after Seonghwa started to follow him, so he jogged a bit to work on catching up to him. Right as he reached the entrance to the forest, loud howls could be heard ringing through the night. It was enough to make Seonghwa pause and take a few hesitant steps backwards away from the forest. The darkness mixed with wolves roaming around was not an ideal combination. However, with Hongjoong disappearing into the dangerous forest, he knew he could not leave him alone. He needed to go after him. 

Pushing any fear aside, Seonghwa stepped into the forest and began to scan the area to see if he could locate Hongjoong. He realized, as soon as he wandered a few feet in, that there was no clear trail marked anywhere. That was going to make things slightly more difficult. Branches hung low, broken by the wind and previous storms. Meanwhile, bushes crowded the way and made it almost impossible to go in some directions. Not to mention the large rocks which protruded from the ground with their jagged edges.

As another powerful gust of wind stormed through and nearly knocked him off his feet, he heard a small grunt nearby. The sound of snapping twigs and rustling was a sign that Hongjoong must have been close. Seonghwa stated to move around more carefully but at the same time picked up his pace so he could find Hongjoong faster. 

By the time he finally found Hongjoong, he was kneeling on a patch of fallen leaves. The moonlight glistened through the trees and leaves, only partially illuminating Hongjoong in patches. Seonghwa watched as Hongjoong kneeled there and made pained noises. He was about to step forward when he realized Hongjoong was pulling one of his arms out of the long jacket he had on. Once he had one of his arms pulled out, Hongjoong collapsed onto the forest floor.

“Hongj-!”

Seonghwa broke his cry as he saw jagged movements from under the jacket. The pained sounds Hongjoong had previously been making now sounded more like growls. With the decision to stay back for a bit longer, Seonghwa waited to see what exactly was happening with Hongjoong. After a few more seconds of rustling around, everything went silent. Was Hongjoong perhaps feeling ill? Did something at dinner upset his stomach and he did not want to be sick at someone else's home?

Another howl rang through the air a moment later which startled Seonghwa again. If the wolves were getting closer, he  _ needed  _ to get Hongjoong out of there! Just as he was about to step forward, Hongjoong moved again. Only this time, it was not the Hongjoong that Seonghwa knew. No. It was far from that. A large black wolf rose from the ground and shook himself off a couple of times in order to dislodge any leaves from his fur. One arm and paw were still pulled through the sleeve of the jacket which the wolf quickly shook off. 

Head tilted up to the sky, the wolf let out a short howl that filled the air. When a response answered him, he took off through the forest, going in even deeper. Confused, but needing to know more, Seonghwa started to run after him. As he chased after him, doing his best to keep him in his line of sight, he noticed how he did not seem to fully have his footing. There was one time where the wolf nearly tripped and another where he skid against the side of a tree and caused a chunk of fur to rip out. Seonghwa stopped by the tree quick enough to pull the fur free from the bark and shove it into his pants pocket. 

He had to be imagining this all. Right? There was no way he had watched Hongjoong turn into a wolf. It must have been because he was still partially asleep that he had imagined it. Probably did not help that his father had talked about werewolves so that thought was in his head. But werewolves were not real. There was no way! A myth...they had always been a myth!

Seonghwa was about to go after the wolf again when he realized he had stopped running and was standing in a patch of moonlight. This was not just any wolf. This wolf was huge in comparison to the ones he had seen before around their livestock. As the wind blew yet again, something else caught Seonghwa’s attention. Along the back of the wolf’s neck, in its longer fur, was the same silver ribbon Hongjoong had tied in his hair. 

“It can’t be!” Seonghwa shouted in complete shock. 

That was a mistake. 

The wolf heard him and snapped his head around to look at where the noise had come from. Right away, Seonghwa bolted in the direction he had come from. He was uncertain if the wolf was coming after him or if he had no interest, but all he knew was that he needed to get out. If that was Hongjoong, which now he was certain it was, he did not know what his mind would be like. Would he recognize him? Or would a wolf side of him overtake his logical thinking and make him hunt him down? 

When the sounds of snapping branches came from behind him, Seonghwa abandoned the other robe he had been carrying and flung it behind him in hopes to distract Hongjoong. He swung his arms in front of himself to try and knock any branches out of his way and make a clearer path. With the forest as heavy with vegetation as it was, he began to get confused if he was even headed in the right direction any more. The cold hair was stinging his eyes and making them water, which only made it more difficult for him to see. As he tried to wipe away the tears, his foot caught on a tree root and he ended up falling. As he fell, his head smashed against another root. He had enough energy left to roll over onto his back as he shut his eyes to try and make his head stop ringing. There was blood running down the side of his face and getting into his left eye. As he managed to open his right eye, there was a beer moment in which he saw the werewolf standing over him. That was all before he blacked out. 

<<>>

Hongjoong stood over Seonghwa and whined in frustration. He pawed the ground as he looked around and tried to figure out what to do. There was something Seonghwa had tossed aside as he was running which he thought he should retrieve since Seonghwa was not wearing a shirt under his robe. But there was also the jacket he had worn out which could help too. The only thing that stopped him was the fear of leaving Seonghwa alone in the forest while he was unconscious. 

After he pawed and scratched at the ground for a bit longer, he finally bolted off and gathered the two articles of clothing. He dropped the clothing onto Seonghwa before flattening his ears against his head and whining again. He saw the blood and knew Seonghwa had really hurt himself, but there was nothing about it he could do. 

A howl called in the distance which made the hair on his back stand up. Every inch of him wanted to run towards the call and make a response of his own. For the safety of Seonghwa, however, he could not. Each time he had transformed, there had never been a cause for him to fight the instincts he had. This time was different though. It was not going to be an easy thing to do, but it was something he needed to do at all costs. If he left Seonghwa alone tonight in this condition, he would probably come back to find him dead in the morning.

Hongjoong lowered himself onto the ground next to Seonghwa and used his body as best as he could to block any wind from reaching him. It was going to be a long night. 

\----

Dawn arrived and the birds in the forest began to sing their morning ritual. The chilled breeze flew through the trees and sent leaves falling from the trees. 

"Ahg...my head…" groaned Seonghwa as he opened his eyes to find the sight of the forest canopy above him. It really had not been a dream. 

As his head throbbed more, he went to touch where he had hurt himself. When he moved, however, he felt a weight on his body. That was when he looked down and saw Hongjoong sleeping against him. His Hongjoong. Not the werewolf he had seen last night. Seonghwa reached down and pet Hongjoong in the head a few times, almost not believing anything that has occurred last night.

"Mmm...little longer…" groaned Hongjoong as he nuzzled his head against Seonghwa more.

"You should get up now, Hongjoong," Seonghwa told him. "It doesn't look like either of us are dressed properly to be out like this." He had realized Hongjoong only wore the extra robe he had brought with him last night and the coat Hongjoong had originally worn now acted as a blanket for them.

This time, Hongjoong opened his eyes and propped himself up on the ground as he looked at Seonghwa with wide eyes.

"Are you alright!?" he asked right away, his eyes going to the wound on his head.

Seonghwa sat up more and brought his hand up to the cut on his head. When he brought his hand down he expected to see blood. But there was nothing. 

"What happened last night…?" Seonghwa questioned while he pulled his robe closed more around himself.

"I came into the forest to get some fresh air and clear my mind," Hongjoong explained.

"Then how did we end up like this?"

"Ah...I noticed you following me after some time but I thought you were being kind to give me some space to think," the younger male began to explain. "There can be some abrupt noises in the forest at night and I think one of the animals startled you. The next thing I knew, I heard you running away."

Raising a hand, Seonghwa pointed at Hongjoong. "What about that robe?" 

"You dropped it while you were running so I grabbed it."

"And the jacket?" he questioned so that he could see what information he could get out of him.

"I decided to change…"

"Did you also decide pants were uncalled for?"

Hongjoong used the robe to shield himself more and cast his gaze down. "While I ran after you...they got badly torn on some branches of a bush. I took them off and left them since I knew I could still be covered."

Now Seonghwa shifted forward more and stared at Hongjoong. The shorter male shifted slightly in discomfort but still looked up at Seonghwa to see what he would do next.

"Why do you lie to me?" asked Seonghwa.

"I...I don't-"

"You know what I mean," interrupted Seonghwa as he reached into his pants pocket. "This is yours," he stated as he opened his hand and showed Hongjoong the clump of fur from last night.

"Don't be ridiculous, Seonghwa. I think you might have hit your head harder than we thought," he replied with a chuckle.

Leaves crunched under Seonghwa as he moved even closer to Hongjoong and pushed the robe out of the way. Despite Hongjoong's gasp of shock, Seonghwa continued to move the robe until he found what he was looking for. A bruise on his side, and a significant one at that.

"You didn't have that last night."

"I tripped…"

"No. You collided with a tree while you were a werewolf," Seonghwa told him firmly. "And this is your fur."

Hongjoong moved to try and stand, but his legs gave out from under him and he fell back to the ground. Tears began to stream down his face as he broke down.

"I didn't want you to know I'm a monster!" sobbed Hongjoong. "This is why I wanted to go home!"

"You wanted to go home...but then you were so into it that I thought everything was normal." Seonghwa reached his hand forward and wiped some of Hongjoong's tears away.

"I get hornier around my transformation time," Hongjoong sobbed even louder now. "I couldn't stop myself! Especially around you!"

That sudden burst caused Seonghwa to pause and pull away from Hongjoong slightly. Tears were still running down his face and cascading onto the ground. He brought his hands up to his head and began to rake his fingers through his hair and pull at it slightly. With a frown on his face, Seonghwa reached his hands forward and gently grasped Hongjoong’s wrists so he could move his hands away from his head. Hongjoong’s hair was now completely disheveled and hardly any was left in his ponytail. 

“Sshhhh...it’s alright,” Seonghwa assured him as he moved his hands slightly so he could hold onto Hongjoong’s. 

With a few sniffles, he asked, “It is? Just last night you thought werewolves were a myth and now you find out I’m one...and it’s alright?” 

“You were the one that first confessed your love to me, Hongjoong. Remember?” Seonghwa tightened his grip on Hongjoong’s hands slightly and rubbed his thumbs over the back of them. “I wouldn’t have admitted the same thing if I didn’t have feelings for you. I love you, Kim Hongjoong.”

“You love my human form,” he pointed out, his tears now for the most part subsiding. “You’re scared of my werewolf form...I saw how you ran.”

“I ran because I was shocked and I didn’t know if your human side would still be able to remember me, or if your wolf side would take over and see me as prey,” explained Seonghwa. “And I didn’t end up dead so...I take it your human side was still pretty intact.”

“I couldn’t harm you even if someone paid me to,” Hongjoong told him with a couple shakes of his head. “I fought off my werewolf instincts so hard so I could stay by your side to make sure you weren’t in danger. I only left to get this robe and the jacket I had worn. Other than that I stayed curled up by your side the entire night.”

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong in with a tug and engulfed him in a giant embrace that warmed his heart. He loved having Hongjoong so close to him and in his arms like this. 

“You must be very warm when you’re a werewolf with all the fur. I would love to cuddle up with you the next time you transform,” explained Seonghwa with a genuine smile. “Any fear I might have felt last night is completely gone now.”

Hongjoong returned the tight hug and moved himself so that he was sitting in Seonghwa’s lap with his legs wound around him. The feeling of being loved like this was the best feeling he had ever experienced. He nuzzled his face into Seonghwa’s neck and hummed in contentment as he felt Seonghwa run his hand up and down the center of his back soothingly. 

“Can I ask you something else?” questioned Seonghwa before he gave a peck to Hongjoong’s cheek. “Did you only wear that jacket out last night? I know you didn’t have pants on because I never once saw them.”

“Pants get in the way when I have to transform…” grumbled Hongjoong in embarrassment. 

“Hmmm...so completely naked under that jacket...that’s sexy,” Seonghwa growled before he nibbled at Hongjoong’s ear. “Now, before we go much farther, I think it would be a good idea to head back inside so that no one sees you like this. Then they’ll really start to talk about what kind of relationship we have.”

“That’s a good idea,” Hongjoong agreed. “And...maybe a shower? Neither of us are in the best of shape right now.”

Seonghwa looked down at both of them and finally realized just how much they were covered in dirt and broken leaves. With a nod of his head, he then helped Hongjoong to his feet and started to lead the way out. Or at least, he thought he was headed in the correct direction. It had not taken long before Hongjoong had tugged him in the direction they actually needed to go which had caused Seonghwa to become slightly embarrassed. 

\----

Thankfully, they reached Seonghwa’s room without being seen. A bath was drawn and Hongjoong was completely shocked at how massive the bathtub was. Both of them slid in together and soaked in the warm water. Seonghwa never thought he would have been so happy to sit in a warm bath like this, bubbles floating around on the surface. 

As Seonghwa closed his eyes and sunk lower into the water, Hongjoong pulled the ribbon from his hair and dropped it next to the side of the tub. There was a small bucket right outside the tub which he then grabbed, filled with water, and poured over his head. When he wiped the water from his eyes and opened them, he was shocked to see Seonghwa’s face right in front of him. 

“Will ears and a tail come out?” Seonghwa questioned right away.

“P-pardon…?” muttered Hongjoong while he pushed his wet hair away from his eyes. 

“Can you half transform?” He reached his hand up to Hongjoong’s hair and brushed his fingers through it. “I think it would be easy to hide your wolf ears in your hair.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Hongjoong clarified. “It’s exhausting when I have to transform. Even the thought of partially transforming...no matter how ridiculous that is...is tiring.”

A small pout crossed Seonghwa’s lips as he nodded his head. He had no idea how this whole werewolf thing worked, but now at least he knew a little bit more than earlier. As he watched Hongjoong, he noticed how he was trying to hold back his yawns. Hongjoong had mentioned how after a transformation he felt more tired.

“Let’s finish getting you cleaned and then into bed,” Seonghwa told him as he cupped his cheek and smiled at him. “You had a rough night.”

Hongjoong smiled with a nod of his head and asked, “Didn’t you too? I bet you hadn’t planned on roaming the forest and going for a run.”

“I didn’t expect to slam my head into the ground either,” he added while he rubbed where he had hit himself again. They continued to sit there, silence slowly growing as Hongjoong now reached his hand up and moved Seonghwa’s hair away from his injury. “You cleaned it...didn’t you?” 

Right away Hongjoong plopped his hand back into the water and turned his head down. Once he had returned to Seonghwa last night with the robe and jacket, he had laid down next to him and spotted his injury. The fact that he had seen so much blood gushing from his forehead had worried him immediately. 

“I did my best and licked it clean...part of animal instincts…” Hongjoong explained, feeling embarrassed about his actions. “Werewolves, just like other animals, care for the ones they love...especially when they’re injured. I promise I didn’t put anything strange in my mouth before I licked you.”

“Thank you.” Seonghwa leaned in and planted a kiss on Hongjoong’s lips. “I’m very happy you were there with me last night.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Hongjoong before he kissed Seonghwa back.

The two of them kissed for a while longer before they finished up their bath, dried off, and got dressed in comfortable clothes. They crawled into Seonghwa’s bed and laid down to talk for a while. Seonghwa was curious about werewolves and Hongjoong was more than happy that he was interested and not freaked out and scared of him now. 

“So if you’re a werewolf...does that mean your parents are too?” questioned Seonghwa as he pet Hongjoong’s head, which the younger male really seemed to enjoy.

Hongjoong gave a shake of his head and responded, “It can skip generations and mainly comes from the paternal side of the family. My grandfather was a werewolf, but he passed away before I was old enough to really know him.” 

“Does that mean you had to figure everything out on your own? That couldn’t have been easy.”

“Thankfully I did have help,” commented Hongjoong with a pleased smile. “When I turned thirteen, my father gave me a box that my grandfather had asked him to hold onto for him. There were documents, books, and all sorts of things that would explain the changes I would go through and what to expect.”

“I’m glad you were left something,” Seonghwa told him as he pulled him in even closer. “Can I ask more questions? Or am I getting annoying now?”

Hongjoong leaned up slightly and looked at Seonghwa. “If you are willing to ask questions and learn more about me, that would never be annoying to me, Seonghwa.”

While they continued to talk, Hongjoong ended up drifting off to sleep, which Seonghwa did not mind at all. Instead of sleeping as well, he crawled out of bed and grabbed a book off his bookshelf to look at.

There was a small fireplace in the corner of his room which he quickly lit and pulled a plush chair in front of so he would stay warmer. Once he was comfortable, he opened up the book and began to scan the pages. It was all about werewolves and what they knew about them...or more so...what they thought they knew about them. There was even a chapter in the book which talked about those who believed werewolves were a myth. 

Only once did he leave his room in order to grab some food for himself and Hongjoong, even though the younger male did not wake up to eat. 

Seonghwa was uncertain of how many hours had passed, but when he opened his eyes, he realized it was dark outside. He had not even realized he dozed off while reading. The fire had burned out at some point, so the room was mostly dark. He was about to stretch in his chair when he suddenly heard some rustling noises which came from the bed.

“Hongjoong?” he called as he got up from his chair and faced the bed. 

All that was heard was a small whimper followed by more rustling. Seonghwa’s feet shuffled across the floor but he first approached the window and tugged the curtains open slightly to at least illuminate the room a little so they could see each other. When he looked back over to the bed, he had enough time to see Hongjoong duck his head under the covers. Slowly, he approached the bed and tugged the cover down a bit.

“Hongjoong? Are you feeling alright?” 

This time, Hongjoong sat up and startled Seonghwa a bit. The younger male had taken off the shirt he had been wearing and had it pressed against his nose, his face lightly dusted in a red blush. Seonghwa’s eyes then wandered down where he realized Hongjoong no longer had anything on his lower half and was straddling one of his pillows with a dripping erection. There was hardly any time for Seonghwa to react before Hongjoong moved swiftly on the bed, grabbed the front of his shirt, and dragged him onto the bed. 

“I can’t hold back anymore,” growled Hongjoong as he now straddled Seonghwa and buried his nose against his neck. “It was hard not to jump on you when I saw you were asleep,” he admitted. 

“W-wait! What’s going on, Hongjoong?” questioned Seonghwa as he pushed him up so he could actually look at him.

Hongjoong licked his lips and sat his butt down on Seonghwa’s crotch. “Remember how I said during the full moon I get hornier? Well...it’s the same for the following two nights or so,” he explained. “I can’t hold back much longer.”

When Hongjoong leaned back down to kiss Seonghwa this time, he quickly found himself being flipped onto his back with Seonghwa over him. He allowed himself to be pressed into the mattress as he felt Seonghwa lower himself onto him more. His hips jutted up when he felt Seonghwa’s crotch graze against his slightly. Hands fisted the pillow behind his head as he fought not to reach down and undo Seonghwa’s pants. Sure he was horny, but he did not want to look  _ that  _ desperate. 

“I love you so much,” Hongjoong panted as their kiss broke and he was able to breath again. “I need more of you.”

“Are you sure it’s not just because of yesterday?” Seonghwa pushed himself away from the younger male slightly and carded his fingers through his hair so he could see his eyes better. “I know we agreed to go all the way tonight, but with you like this I want to make sure you really want it.”

With a quick glance towards the window, Hongjoong spotted the moon in the night sky and felt a new surge of energy electrify his body. The new rush of energy made him more aggressive as he grabbed hold of Seonghwa and shoved him off. As soon as the taller male lost his balance, he shoved him onto the bed and pinned him down.

“I want it!” exclaimed Hongjoong before he released Seonghwa and moved his hands down to his pants. 

Seonghwa tried to reach down to stop him but was too slow. His pants were already pushed down and he was exposed. Hongjoong was moving fast and before Seonghwa could say anything, he had already engulfed his cock into his mouth. 

“H-Hongjoong! You can’t just-!” Seonghwa’s words were cut off because the way Hongjoong suddenly moved his tongue surprised him. “Have you done this before?” 

There was a small _ *pop* _ as Hongjoong released him from his mouth before he responded, “Never...I’m just going off instinct.” He began to stroke Seonghwa’s cock to get it harder and smirked at him. 

With a few silent spins of his finger, Seonghwa motioned for Hongjoong to turn around. Hongjoong understood and flipped himself around so that his butt was by Seonghwa’s face. They had done something similar last night so he figured he knew what was going to happen. Both of them played around with each other until Hongjoong was a whimpering mess and his legs were shaking from the pleasure Seonghwa was already giving him. 

Swinging his legs over so he could shift and face Seonghwa again, Hongjoong rubbed himself against his erection. 

“I want it now,” he told Seonghwa while he swiveled his hips slightly. 

When Seonghwa saw that Hongjoong was going to try to insert his cock into himself, he immediately stopped him. “You can’t just stick it in like that!” he warned. 

While Hongjoong cocked his head to the side in confusion, Seonghwa moved him off his lap and laid him back down on the bed. He watched as Seonghwa quickly moved off the bed and headed over to his wardrobe where he dug around quickly before pulling out a small glass bottle. When he returned to the bed, he showed it to him and uncorked it. 

“While I read the books on this sort of thing, they mentioned something about using some sort of lubrication to make it less painful,” Seonghwa explained while he poured a small amount of the substance into his hands. “I had to look around a bit, but I finally found something that would work.”

“Will that stuff get you inside me faster?” asked Hongjoong as he opened his legs slightly. 

“It will make things easier and less painful,” Seonghwa explained before he glanced at the bottle in his hand again. 

Hongjoong reached forward and grabbed the bottle from Seonghwa in his eagerness. His body already felt like it was on fire and he was eager to move forward with Seonghwa, even if he was a bit nervous about it. The cork was pulled out of the top, but because Hongjoong was laying down still, some of the substance drizzled out and puddled up on his chest. Seonghwa took the bottle from him and placed it down on the nightstand before he hovered over him and ran his fingers through the substance on Hongjoong’s chest. 

A shiver ran down Hongjoong’s spine as he complained, “That’s cold…”

Ignoring the small complaint, Seonghwa moved the semi-sticky substance around Hongjoong’s chest. His fingers trailed over his nipples which made the shorter male shiver more and arch his chest up. After Seonghwa had played around for a little bit, Hongjoong felt himself growing impatient and more aroused.

"I can't stand this anymore!" growled Hongjoong before he shoved Seonghwa backwards off of him. "My turn now," he declared as he sat up and forced Seonghwa to lay back now so he could climb on top of him.

"Bold," Seonghwa commented with one raised eyebrow.

Hongjoong situated himself on top of Seonghwa and looked down at him with a smirk. "I'm not always docile. When I'm set to get something, I get it."

The small glass bottle was snatched off the nightstand while Hongjoong also grabbed one of Seonghwa's wrists. He poured some of the substance into Seonghwa's hand and raised his hips so he could guide his lover's hand to his entrance.

It was evident what Hongjoong wanted, so Seonghwa quickly rubbed the substance over his hand and fingers before he rubbed a few circles around Hongjoong's entrance. Once he inserted a finger, he felt Hongjoong shudder and heard a faint groan. After he moved his fingers a few times, he added a second and worked more to loosen Hongjoong.

"You're becoming nice and soft," Seonghwa purred pleasantly.

Hongjoong leaned forward and placed his hands on Seonghwa's chest, his fingers curling into tight fists of pleasure.

"I think I'm ready now," stated the shorter male. He reached back and pulled Seonghwa's fingers from his ass and slightly shifted back. "But we should also get you out of the rest of your clothes."

A hard pull opened the front of Seonghwa's shirt with almost no resistance. Seonghwa sat himself up and with wine help from Hongjoong, stripped his shirt the rest of the way off. He then lowered himself back down and hastily poured more of the slick substance from the bottle onto his hand. Hongjoong kept his hips up as Seonghwa reached down and stroked himself a few times.

On his own, Hongjoong then began to lower himself. He gripped Seonghwa's cock in his hand and slowly descended. The older male grabbed his hips and assisted him so he could be sure they were careful. 

"Ack-! Mmmph…!" Although he tried to hold back his groans of slight pain, it felt a bit too much for him and they escaped.

"Are you alright!?" asked Seonghwa concerningly. "Should we stop and stretch you more?"

"Ya...don't say embarrassing things like that…" Hongjoong scolded lightly. "It's just a new feeling to get used to." 

Slowly, Hongjoong started to lower himself again. He could feel Seonghwa's fingers digging into his hips in an effort to try and control both of them. Seonghwa did not want him to thrust down all the way and hurt himself. At the same time, Hongjoong could tell Seonghwa was trying to stop himself from losing control and then his hips up to bury himself inside of him.

There was already sweat on Hongjoong's forehead by the time he was halfway seated on Seonghwa. His legs were trembling and his breath was heavy. Deep breaths filled his lungs as he tried to focus on going slow and controlling the discomfort his body felt.

"What else can I do to help?" asked Seonghwa while he rubbed his thumbs against Hongjoong's hips. 

Hongjoong shook his head a few times and told him, "I just need to get used to the feeling. You're bigger than I thought." 

A slow breath was drawn into his lungs and as he exiled he slowly lowered himself more. Right as he stopped moving, he turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of the moon again. His eyes grew big at the sight of it and his body felt such a strong urge that he could not stop himself. His hips thrust down again as he buried the rest of Seonghwa's cock inside of him. 

"Aaahhh~!" Hongjoong's moan rang throughout the room as he reached his climax and ejaculated all over Seonghwa's stomach.

Seonghwa was shocked by Hongjoong's sudden action and he found his breath caught in his throat as he took in the pleasurable sensation and the sight of Hongjoong losing himself.

"Don't get bigger," whined Hongjoong as he bent forward and pressed his forehead against Seonghwa's chest.

"Sorry...I can't help it," Seonghwa stated. "You just moved so suddenly."

"Blame the moon," replied Hongjoong before he moved his hips slightly. "I already explained this to you," he then added in slight annoyance. "Just fuck me already." Pressing himself up, he cupped Seonghwa's face and connected their lips.

The two of them waisted no more time before they began to move. Hongjoong moved as much as he could and continuously pressed Seonghwa back into the mattress whenever he attempted to sit up. Even when Seonghwa had tried to talk to him to slow him down, Hongjoong had placed a hand over his mouth. No matter what, Hongjoong made sure he was in charge.

"I'm going to cum soon if you keep moving like that," Seonghwa warned him. 

"That's what I want," replied Hongjoong through his moans of pleasure. "I want you to cum inside of me." 

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong's hips harder and held them in place. He bent his legs so he could have his feet flat in the mattress and give Hongjoong a place to lean back against. Once he was positioned, he began to piston his cock in and out of Hongjoong at a faster and harder pace. They're skin slapped together and Hongjoong became unable to do anything besides for closing his eyes and moaning loudly. 

With the new rough pace, it did not take long before both of them reached their climaxes. Once they did, Hongjoong raised his hips and slid off Seonghwa. As he rolled off and laid on his side, his body shook in pleasure yet yearned for more. He shifted onto his back and ran his hands along his hips and the inside of his thighs in a sensual manner. Every part of him craved for more but he did not want to touch himself, he wanted Seonghwa.

Now able to sit up, Seonghwa looked down at Hongjoong and saw how desperate he looked. His back was arched off the mattress, his legs were drawn in close to his body so only his toes pressed into the mattress, and his hands roamed his body in an effort to seek some sort of pleasure.

Leaning down, Seonghwa whispered, "You said the moon affects you." He grabbed Hongjoong and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "I'm curious."

Hongjoong was pulled off the bed and dragged being Seonghwa until they reached the window. As soon as they did, Hongjoong was pressed against the cold glass. When his erection touched the chilled surface, his hips jutted back to put distance between it. In doing so he rubbed against Seonghwa's cock which was also still hard and stood proudly. 

Without a warning, Seonghwa pushed himself back inside of Hongjoong and slid in with ease since he was still fully stretched. Hongjoong's hands slammed against the window to brace himself and his fingers scratched against the smooth surface.

As Hongjoong rested his forehead against the window, Seonghwa reached up and grabbed gently onto his chin. His head was lifted away from the window and angled up slightly. 

"Either look up at the moon," he told Hongjoong before lowering his head again so it looked straight, "or focus on your reflection as I fuck you again."

Seonghwa then began to move once more which forced Hongjoong to press harder against the window. Strong hands controlled his hips as he lifted his head in pleasure. As Hongjoong opened his eyes again, they immediately focused on the moon right in front of him. An even stronger urge suddenly rushed through his body. He pushed his ass back to bury Seonghwa deeper in him, and pressed up onto his tiptoes to try and shift the angle of his thrusts slightly. 

Their pace increased even more as both of them now moved. A few needy growls passed Hongjoong’s lips followed by a small howl which he could no longer hold back. Hongjoong quickly felt Seonghwa’s hand over his mouth to try and stop him from making too much noise. 

“If you start to howl, you’ll wake everyone up,” Seonghwa warned him as he slid two fingers into Hongjoong’s mouth. “Now, look forward. Look at how much you’re enjoying yourself. Who’s my needy little pup?”

This time, Hongjoong focused his eyes on his own reflection and saw what he looked like. His hair was a mess, sweat was dripping down his face, and Seonghwa’s fingers in his mouth were causing some drool to drip down his chin. Seeing himself like that made him feel even better than just a few moments ago. With his mouth now being held open, his breath quickly fogged up the window and he lost his focus on watching himself. Seonghwa also noticed this because he removed his fingers from his mouth and pulled out of Hongjoong only long enough to turn him around, lift one of his legs, and plunge back inside. 

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa's neck and held onto him as if his life depended on it. They were both lost in so much pleasure that Seonghwa was past the point of trying to be gentle and Hongjoong could care less.

"Mmm... you're getting tighter…" moaned Seonghwa in his increasing pleasure. He could feel Hongjoong digging his nails into his back and knew there would be a plethora of marks there later.

A low growl resonated in Hongjoong's throat before he leaned in closer to Seonghwa and latched his teeth into his neck. Even when Hongjoong heard the small hiss of pain from setting Seonghwa he did not release his hold. It was only when blood hit his tongue that he snapped out of it.

"Ahk…" groaned Seonghwa as he moved himself away from Hongjoong a bit. "I thought you were going to try to rip my head off or something."

"Instincts...sorry…" Hongjoong apologized, followed by a small whimper as Seonghwa shifted and slid into him more. “I’ll take care of it once we’re done.”

Seonghwa gave Hongjoong a calm smile as they stayed still for a while. His eyes then wandered over his lover’s face and trailed to his messy hair. That is when he thought he might have seen something. One of his hands reached towards his head and ran his fingers through his hair, which when he did, he found something he had not expected.

“Ears!” he gasped before he stroked one of his ears.

“Aaahh~!” Hongjoong moaned, his ears instantly flattening against his head. “They’ve never come out like this!” he exclaimed in partial shock and horror. Then again, he had also never had sex before, let alone right after a night when he had shifted. He then instantly began to worry if he would be able to retract his ears by morning time. 

Seonghwa ran his hand over one of Hongjoong’s ears and slowly they perked up again. “I think they’re adorable.” 

The more Seonghwa played with his ears, the more sensitive Hongjoong became. The leg Hongjoong still had extended to the floor began to shake and Seonghwa picked up on it as he noticed the shift in his position. With ease, he hooked his other arm under Hongjoong’s knee and hoisted him fully off the floor. 

“No, no, no, no! Don’t drop me!” Hongjoong exclaimed as his nails and fingers dug harder into Seonghwa’s back and scratched at him. “I’m going to fall!”

“Sshhhhh, I wouldn’t drop you,” Seonghwa told him with a confident smile. “But would it make you more confident to go back over to the bed?”

With a slight nod of his head, they were moved back over to the bed and he was placed down at the edge so that he was on his back and Seonghwa stood over him. With his ears perked up in interest, Hongjoong reached up and looped his hands behind Seonghwa’s neck with his fingers laced together. He tugged Seonghwa down towards him and locked their lips together without giving him an option. Seonghwa stayed still for a short while as they kissed and was only signaled that Hongjoong wanted more when he started to move his hips again. 

“Seonghwa!” cried Hongjoong as he felt his climax coming closer. 

Reaching down, Seonghwa began to stroke Hongjoong’s cock and teased the tip with the pad of his thumb. The way Hongjoong writhed under him made Seonghwa want to tease his cock more. With the teasing, the younger male did not last much longer. His back arched off the bed, his legs curled around Seonghwa’s hips, and his cum sprayed from his cock onto Seonghwa’s hand and his stomach and chest. 

“Enjoy yourself?” asked Seonghwa with a smirk. 

Hongjoong hummed and nodded his head while his eyes fluttered closed. The high from his orgasm was still running through him and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. His arms fell down from around Seonghwa’s neck as he laid there limp and eventually his legs dropped down as well. Since he was semi out of it as he came down from his high, he did not suspect anything when Seonghwa pulled out of him and began to move him. 

“I need you to move with me,” instructed Seonghwa as he sat down at the edge of the bed with his feet placed on the floor. “Straddle my legs on your knees.”

Slowly, Hongjoong opened his eyes and did what Seonghwa asked him to. Even though his energy was low, he was curious what Seonghwa wanted. They had already done so much so did Seonghwa want to cuddle or something? As soon as he was straddling him, he lowered himself enough so he could rest his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and let out a small sigh. He felt Seonghwa’s hands run up and down his back in a soothing manner so he nuzzled his head even more into the crook of his lover’s neck and hummed happily. 

It was only when Seonghwa placed his hands on his hips that Hongjoong perked his head up slightly. Not long after, he was lowered back onto his hard cock. No sound could even leave Hongjoong’s mouth as Seonghwa began to raise and lower his hips while he thrust into him as well. It did not take long before Seonghwa slammed him all the way down onto himself and came inside of him. There was no more energy left in Hongjoong as he slumped forward with his eyes closed. 

Seonghwa supported Hongjoong and patted his head a couple of times. The hot breath against his neck felt nice and when he looked at him, he realized Hongjoong had passed out. Carefully, Seonghwa lifted Hongjoong off of himself and laid him down on the bed. Before he crawled into bed as well, he grabbed a towel and cleaned Hongjoong off so he would not feel uncomfortable in the morning. Only then did he lay down next to Hongjoong and pull him in close. Gently, he rubbed one of Hongjoong’s werewolf ears between his fingers but stopped when Hongjoong twitched them and flattened them against his head more.

“Hope you enjoyed tonight,” Seonghwa whispered to him before he gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

<<>>

Morning light came streaming in through the window and fell across Hongjoong’s eyes. The shorter male groaned slightly and pressed his eyes closed harder before he rolled over away from the intrusive light. As he turned over, he expected to bump into Seonghwa, However, that did not happen. His eyes snapped open before he flew up and sat on the bed with shock. Why was Seonghwa not there? Did he regret what happened last night? Did he think about it and hate the fact that he was a werewolf? Or worse, had Seonghwa gone and told his father that he was a werewolf!? 

He scooted back against the headboard and pulled his knees into his chest to sit there and think. The cover was only draped over his legs and he played with the edge of it as his mind raced over all the possible scenarios of what could have happened. He ran his fingers through his hair in a worrying manner and realized his ears had disappeared, so that at least was a relief for him. 

The sun moved most of the way across the bed before the bedroom door opened again and Seonghwa walked in. 

“Oh, you’re up now!” Seonghwa exclaimed happily as he closed the door behind him. “You were sleeping so deeply when I woke up that I didn’t want to bother you. How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Water? Food?” 

Hongjoong shifted slightly and blinked slowly. “I was scared when you weren’t here.”

“Hmm? Scared? Why? We’ve spent the night together before,” Seonghwa reminded him. 

“I thought...that perhaps...after giving it some thought…” The words trailed off as Hongjoong lowered his head.

A small creek came from the bed as Seonghwa sat down next to him and lifted his face back up towards him. “Did you think I’d feel regret since you’re a werewolf?”

“I just…”

“Or that I’d tell my father about you?” he asked next. 

There were no words Hongjoong could say. Seonghwa had worried that he would think the worst things and that hurt. 

“I shouldn’t have thought those sort of things,” Hongjoong finally said. “I know you love me and wouldn’t do anything to harm our relationship.”

Seonghwa released his face and leaned forward more to embrace him in a tight hug. “I never want to hurt you or break any trust we have in each other.”

“I should have told you what I am sooner…”

“Honestly, I probably wouldn’t have believed you unless I saw it,” commented Seonghwa. “But, I have a small gift for you.”

Their hug broke and Seonghwa reached into his jacket to pull something out. When he presented it to Hongjoong, he kept an eye on his lover to see what kind of reaction he would get. 

“Is that...a collar?” questioned Hongjoong. 

In Seonghwa’s hand was a deep deep navy blue leather collar with a gold color lining the top and bottom all the way around. At the front, was a beautiful orange Tourmaline gem which was something not easy by any means to come by. 

“Ha, ha…” The nervous chuckle from Seonghwa filled the room with some uneasiness. “I just thought...werewolf...wolf...dog...it was a cute idea,” he explained with uncertainty in his voice. “And...if you want...since I don’t know about your werewolf side, whenever you’re near your time to shift or you’re feeling different because of the moon or something, you could put it on as a signal to me.” 

“Seonghwa…”

His hands closed around the collar as he got ready to place it back inside of his jacket. “Sorry…that was probably really insensitive. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. It’s just something I quickly had put together this morning while you slept.”

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong called again in a light voice, a smirk slowly gracing his lips. 

“I’ll get rid of it so...can we pretend this didn’t happen?” asked Seonghwa embarrassingly. 

Right away, Hongjoong launched himself at Seonghwa and knocked him over with a large smile on his face. 

“The collar is beautiful and I love that idea!” Hongjoong exclaimed, eyes beaming in excitement. “Can you put it on me now?”

Shocked at the reaction he had received, Seonghwa nodded his head and sat them both back up. Once they were up again, Hongjoong turned around so that Seonghwa would be able to fasten the collar at the back of his neck. As soon as Seonghwa’s hands fell away from his neck, he got up and walked over to a mirror in the room to look at himself. Although his hair was a complete mess, he thought the collar looked amazing on him and was so stunning. 

While Hongjoong stared at himself, Seonghwa came up behind him and looped his arms around his waist. 

“You’re my good lil wolf,” Seonghwa told him with a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong told him with teary eyes. “Thank you for still loving me so much.” 

There was a sudden knock at Seonghwa’s door that startled both of them. 

“Hongjoong’s carriage has arrived,” a servant called from the other side of the door. 

Seonghwa cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion before he looked down at Hongjoong. “But...I told my mother to pass on the message to come back tonight.”

“Uhg...my mother likes to worry unnecessarily so she probably sent the carriage in case I wanted to return sooner,” explained Hongjoong, embarrassed about what was surely his mother’s actions.

Reaching up, Seonghwa pat Hongjoong on the head and turned his head back towards the door to respond. “Tell the carriage driver he can bring the horses around the back to the stable and have them rest. Hongjoong will be staying till tonight,” he called back through the door.

“Understood,” the servant replied before walking away.

In the midst of the short silence, Hongjoong’s stomach suddenly gave a loud growl to signal he was hungry.

“Does my precious boyfriend need something?” teased Seonghwa with a small laugh as his fingers grazed the collar. 

Hongjoong as he spun around in Seonghwa’s arms and placed two of his fingers on the dangling gem at his neck. “Can I eat something? Someone made me use up all my energy last night.”

A proud smile flared across Seonghwa’s face before he replied, “Of course. Let’s get you dressed and we’ll have some lunch.”

As Hongjoong made himself presentable, he could not stop from smiling. How had he gotten so lucky with Seonghwa? Someone understood him and did not hate him for being different. There was no way he would ever let Seonghwa go. After all, werewolves are possessive over the ones they love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween fic is here for everyone! Decided to have some fun with Seonghwa and Hongjoong this year ^-^ Decided to bring werewolves to life in this fun little oneshot :P Hongjoong had his reason for wanting to leave that night, but now I am thinking he is glad that he stayed. Seonghwa now knows a big part of his life and still loves him so much. The way Hongjoong protected Seonghwa in the forest was precious, I had to make him kind of cute during that part! These two really enjoyed their time together in Seonghwa’s room too, especially Hongjoong with the moon. But how precious was Seonghwa’s gift to Hongjoong? He was nervous about giving it to him but Hongjoong appreciated it and even wanted to wear it right away ^_^ 


End file.
